Alone on His Throne
by JacksBoonie
Summary: Oneshot. Partly AU. JDPerry. The king was dying. No one could deny it, not even his most trusted advisor...If he had held on for a few more days, he would have been okay. And they would have lived happily ever after.


AN: I've had this sitting around on livejournal for a while and thought I would post it here. I seem to get more feedback on this site sometimes, and I think I'd like to know what people think about it. It's loosely based off of another fic I have in progress (and haven't posted yet because I am determined to finish the three stories on my site that are so close to being done...SO CLOSE). The first part is AU and ties into the second part, which is mainly canon. And, of course, it is slash. I just can't help myself. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Scrubs. I do not own the characters of the television show Scrubs...but if I did, my heart would write them slash.

_Alone on His Throne:_

The king was dying. No one could deny it, not even his most trusted advisor.

"Your highness," the red-headed man leaned down over the young man's right shoulder, "you grow worse."

"Thank you, Percival, but I do not need my own people to point out the obvious," the young king whispered without any real vehemence. He slouched further in his throne chair and lowered his head, closing his eyes. "I am tired."

"May I escort you to your chambers?" Percival offered, placing a gentle hand on the other's arm, but the young man merely shook his head, turning to his closest friend with blood-laced blue eyes. It took all of Percival's will not to turn away, to disregard the pain in his king's face.

"I am _weary_," the young man explained further, "of watching my people suffer this disease, this plague." He sighed and looked out over his near-barren chamber. Very few courtiers remained in the kingdom, most having fled to other countries to escape the epidemic and others having lost their lives to it. "You are certain our alchemists are working for a cure?"

"As quickly as they can, Highness," Percival nodded, kneeling beside the throne chair and keeping his voice as low as possible. "I have taken charge recently because of . . . set backs."

"Set backs?" The king questioned, not really needing to know the answer but expected to ask for one nonetheless.

"Our head-alchemist was recently taken by the disease," the advisor said regretfully, "but all his notes and research are well preserved and should not take long to decipher. There will be a cure, Highness. I swear it."

"Do not swear to anything you cannot deliver upon, Percival," the young king advised. "My people are suffering enough without their hope for an end to this sickness being quelled."

"I _swear_ it, Jonathon," Percival whispered with all the sincerity he could muster.

0 o 0 o 0

"Perry?" JD's head was on fire, sweat pouring off him in sheets as he twisted beneath the hospital blanket restlessly. "P-Perry?"

"I'm here," the older doctor soothed, sitting on the side of JD's bed and taking his hand in his. "I'm here, JD. It's all right."

The young man whimpered as blood-tears tracked down his cheeks. His breaths came in sharp gusts, each one causing him pain. "I'm tired," he choked, squeezing the strong hand gripping his. "So tired . . . When will this be over?"

"Soon," Perry said, running the fingers of his free hand through the other's dark locks and grinding his teeth as JD turned blood-red eyes on him. "Real soon. They're flying the medicine you need in as we speak. It'll be here by tonight, so you just have to hang in there, okay? It'll be all right."

"Pr-" JD stopped and swallowed the blood at the back of his throat with a grimace. "Promise, Per?"

"Yea."

"Don't say it unless you mean it," JD chastised, arcing slightly as a sharp pain ran through his body.

Perry was quiet for a moment, watching the young man as he toiled over what to say next. "You know . . . this medicine that's coming, a couple of centuries ago, they didn't have it. A lot of people died." JD settled some, relaxing as Perry's rough voice lulled him like a boat out on the ocean, waves lapping at the sides and rocking the vessel lightly. "But a man, some kook of a magician or something, made this cure for the dying king."

The younger doctor smiled, his teeth painted a bright crimson. "They were in love," he recited slowly, closing his eyes. "The king and his advisor."

Perry's head cocked sideways. "I thought I was the only one who knew that story."

"But the king died before it was finished," JD continued sadly. "A few days, Perry. If he had only held on for a few more days, he would have been okay. And they would have lived happily ever after."

"They will," the older man said, his voice no more than a whisper as his throat closed around the words. "They _are_. I promise, JD."

AN: I will post the companion piece to this when I am finished with my other fics. Don't worry, it shouldn't be long...Maybe.

Life isn't easy for the pincushion queen.  
When she sits alone on her throne,  
Pins push through her spleen.  
~Tim Burton


End file.
